


Goku: Power Beyond Blue

by 04ijordan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04ijordan/pseuds/04ijordan
Summary: Goku is on a quest for power. He ask no one else but Whis to train him.





	Goku: Power Beyond Blue

In Universe 7, Goku and Vegeta are talking. Goku asks Vegeta why people should have goals which Vegeta replies because Kakarot setting goals for yourself is a way to fuel your ambition. Goal setting isn't just about creating a plan for your life and holding yourself accountable, it's also about giving us the inspiration necessary to aim for things we never thought possible. But Goku is pensive. There are people out there stronger than him, and on the side of victory was the strongest fighter that ever lived, but he was wrong. He wants to defend the planet Earth and the entire universe from all threats and dangers but how can he do that without the power. He knows this because the existence of people like Fused Zamasu, Jiren, and Moro.  
Goku sets out to find Whis so he instant transmissions to the lookout where he finds Beerus and Whis having a meeting with Dede and Mr. Popo. Goku interrupts and ask Whis to train him as Beerus is simply fine with this Goku and Whis is somewhat delighted. after eating a quick amount of food, Goku and Whis enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to start training. Whis is amazed by the vastness of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Whis is not even phased by the gravity which is 10x that of Earth. Goku tells Whis he is going to surpass his limits, but it will be the toughest thing he has ever done. Whis warns Goku that he is a stricter teacher than any he has ever had and asks Goku if he can handle it, to which Goku replies he surely can. Inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan is practicing to become a Super Saiyan. Whis advises Goku to visualize their past enemies hurting their friends and families combining the power of a Super Saiyan God with the second Super Saiyan form. Following Whis advice, Goku becomes a Super Saiyan Blue 2, also known as Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 2 for a few seconds before collapsing from exhaustion. In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goku has just had a dream about himself almost transforming into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 2. And, so, Whis starts the training and sets out some exercises for Goku to do. Up at the Lookout, Beerus is eating 50 dishes of Chicken curry Bulma made him because he's hungry. Bulma is at the lookout to and is worrying about Future Trunks and Vegeta. Chi-Chi, now worried that Goku hasn't come home, comes with Gohan to confront Dede and Mr. Popo about Goku's whereabouts after having tried contacting Bulma but got no response. Meanwhile in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber where Whis and Goku are training. Goku wants Whis to train him harder and the two begin sparring more intensely until after being urged on, Whis utilizes Autonomous Ultra Instinct. Goku starts thinking about his helplessness and inability to help his friends. This frustration causes him to transform into a Super Saiyan Blue 2 to deflect the Symphonic Destruction that Whis shot at him. However, after this, he is too angry to hold his transformation and reverts to his normal form. Goku ask Whis to train him more. Meanwhile, inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Whis is training with Goku who is the harried now, Whis clearly has the edge. Whis asks Goku if this is the end, and Goku says yes. Goku remembers how Frieza killing Krillin was the trigger that caused Goku to transform into a Super Saiyan for the first time. So Goku who is pleased with himself, Goku imagines his family dying while Whis is watching Goku. Goku then transforms to the Super Saiyan Blue 2. Goku then says he can go one further than this and wants to see if he can Super Saiyan Blue 3 which Whis replies it's simple all Goku has to do is have his rage is at its most focused. Whis says Goku has to reach a new level of anger and release huge amounts of zenkai energy from within his body. Goku says he can do that easily with a bit of arrogance in his voice then Goku starts screaming as he raises his power level, explaining that this is to go even further beyond. With a mighty scream, Goku lets his power explode as he pushes his energy level to the maximum in a brilliant flash of light. Whis doesn't even have to shield his eyes to prevent himself from being blinded by the immense light, but when he uncovers his eyes, he gasps as he sees what Goku is now. Goku is no longer the man he was. His orange gi shimmers with a tremendous aura of power. His hair has grown all the way down to his waist, and his eyebrows are gone. Meanwhile, Piccolo, Goten, Krillin, and Trunks can sense the immense power that Goku was emitting. He apologizes for the time it took to reach this level and he introduces his current form: a Super Saiyan Blue 3, also known as Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Goku ask Whis if he can be trained more but Whis says there's nothing more he can unlock when it comes to his Super Saiyan Blue as Goku does not have natural god ki; as such, it is theorized by Whis that his form is blue in color due to him not being the result of a deity surpassing Super Saiyan God (with Pink being the result of a deity surpassing it). As Whis and Goku come out the hyperbolic time chamber Beerus says it's about time. Whis and Beerus then take Goku to Supreme Kai's World after Whis gets an idea. Goku is informed that he still has untapped potential hidden deep within them despite having drawn out his potential previously. Old Kai states he has never encountered a case like Goku's but offers to draw out this power through his tail pulling technique. The Kai's, Beerus, and Whis tell Goku to go Super Saiyan which he does. This results in Elder Kai creating a small, artificial moon with his own energy that emits blutz waves. As Goku stares at it, he completes his terrible transformation into a Golden Great Ape. Beerus, The Kais and Whis tell Goku to regain conscious control over the form while also absorbing the powers of a god, activating them and then transforming into a Super Saiyan 4 obtain the Godly ki for oneself. Goku begins to concentrate his power. Goku unleashes his new power, Super Saiyan Blue 4, also known as Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 4. Goku thanks Beerus, Whis, and The Kai's for all there help as he goes off and goes to train with Vegeta to see if he can master stamina control over his new forms.


End file.
